Kaiun Nakomi
Kaiun and his twin sister Toshika live with Chihiru, they were not officially trained as ninjas for quite sometime Background Kaiun's past has only recently been revealed, so some parts are still missing. When Kaiun and Toshika were very little, most of their family were killed by ninjas, and that convinced them that all ninjas were evil, which prevented the twins from training as ninjas. When the twins became old enough to begin their training, their remaining family convinced them otherwise, but Toshika decided to train secretly as a med-nin. As Kaiun saw his sister and some of his friends start to become promising ninja students, Kaiun realized that not all ninjas are evil, and he tried to convince his parents to let him become one, but his parents refused. Kaiun contented himself with watching his sister, and eventually Chihiru, train to become ninjas. When the Akatsuki attacked Dosu once again recently, Kaiun came with Chihiru to try and help his friends, but the only thing he did while there was get attacked by Kisame, and since he had no training, he allowed himself to be used as bait, resulting in Chihiru being almost fatally wounded. Then later he went to try to find clues to what happened to Dosu after he dissapeared, which only resulted in him getting injured. As it became more and more obvious that there was little use of him, being a normal person in a ninja's world, he arranged with a ninja from a neighboring village to "get him out of the way", but his plan was stopped by Ururu Ikari, and since they were in the presence of the Mizukage, it was decided that he would train as a ninja, under a private trainer. Personality Part 1 Kaiun is a very shy person, he isn't one to state his opinion often, and he is not very assertive. He is a bit like the male version of Hinata, only without the stuttering (no offense to Hinata). If he disagree's with something, he will quietly state his opinion, and see what others think of it, if they hear. Part 2 Early Shippuden: Kaiun has not changed much, although he tends to show his slightly rougher side when Toshika and Chihiru are about to claw each other's throats out. Later Shippuden: Kaiun finally revealed that he had a completely rough side when he just got tired of being an anchor to all his friends and family. He tends to seclude himself, and not talk to anyone for a long period of time. At the moment his ninja training is making him less shy and quiet. He is very proud that he can finally be, well, proud of something Appearance Part 1 Kaiun's hair is light brown, and spiked slightly off to his left, his shirt is navy blue and has a pattern with a heart with an arrow through it, which has a secret meaning, it shows how he felt when he is denied his right to be a ninja, and when he gets "in the way" of others. Part 2 Kaiun cut his hair, but not by much, so it is hardly noticable. His shirt pattern now slightly resembles a skeleton, but just barely. He wears his headband on his forehead, he wanted to make sure people could see that now he's a ninja. Style and Jutsu Transformation Technique- A basic technique that allows the user to change into any person, animal, or object. Art of Pure Innocence- Very soon after Kaiun started his training he developed this technique that helps the user look more "child-like" as Chihiru described it, meaning they look like they are defenseless, unskilled, and weak, when really they are building up or restoring chakra to surprise an enemy and incapacitate them. Double Influence Technique- If the users partner/twin is in the vicinity, working with them, this jutsu will split the personality of the user into two: one person gets the "bad" half, used to see the plans of the enemy (whether spoken, written, or thought) and the "good" half goes allows the second person to know what their partner is thinking, saying, or writing, without being close to them. Earth Release: Earth Pillars- Creates giant pillars of stone throughout the fighting area to up the element of surprise and successful attacks. he learned these in the month before the chunin exams and were never quite perfected, therefore they drain his chakra rapidly. Earth Release: Hidden Among Rocks Technique- Allows the user to change themselves to blend and/or merge with the earth around them. Learned before Chunin exam finals and drain his chakra. Subduction Technique- A genjutsu that Dosu nicknamed "Teh Poke of DEATH" that puts the victim into a temporary coma-type sleep. It is applied simply by poking the person's forehead. Bloodbath Technique- The victim believes that their enemy inflicts deadly wounds that begin to gush blood until they are covered in it. If any wounds are inflicted while under that area will become numb for 2-3 hours afterwards. Seems to have a slight healing effect on previous wounds that is unexplained even by Kaiun. As Kaiun will continue his training he will learn more techniques, and they will be added, in other words *more to be added later*